reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Consummation
The Consummation is the thirteenth episode of Season One. It attracted 1.76 million viewers on its original airing. Plot A ROYAL WEDDING OCCURS BUT WHO DOES MARY CHOOSE? — With a forced marriage looming, Mary must consider both her heart and her nation when deciding whom she will wed – Francis or Bash – when Francis returns to court with Lola at his side. Further complicating matters is Mary’s mother, Marie de Guise, who visits the castle with her own agenda for Mary. Marie’s presence worries King Henry and Queen Catherine, who have their own plan for the future of France, regardless of who gets hurt in the process. Greer and Kenna also appear. Recap Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode Category:Episode Guide Category:Season One Cast Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo as Francis *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Celina Sinden as Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna *Anna Popplewell as Lola *Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici *Alan van Sprang as Henry II Recurring Cast *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus Guest Cast *Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise Soundtrack Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x13 - Aidan Hawken & Carina Round - Walking Blind 1x13 - Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love 1x13 - Goo Goo Dolls - Come To Me 1x13 - Thomas Tallis - Salvator Mundi 1x13 - Sanders Bohlke - My Baby Gallery MaryMarie.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (11) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (9) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (10) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Ladies 113.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos(1) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Reign - Episode 1.13 - The Consummation - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Frary wedding 1.jpg Frary wedding 2.jpg Frary wedding 3.jpg Frary wedding 4.jpg Videos Reign 1x13 SHORT Promo "The Consummation" (HD)|Short Promo Reign 1x13 Extended Promo 'The Consummation'|Extended Promo Reign 1x13 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Reign - The Consummation Clip|Webclip Reign - The Consummation Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Trivia *Francis and Mary's Wedding takes place. *The first appearance of Marie de Guise. *A Director's Cut version of the episode was made available on the CW's official website after the episode's original US airing. *This episode marks the very first time when Nostradamus is seen with a woman. *A new vision of Francis' death is seen in this episode. *Francis and Sebastian have their first fight in this episode. *Mary chooses between Francis and Bash. *Bash is forced to leave the castle. *Mary and Francis consummate their marriage. *It's revealed Clarissa is still alive. *Bash is forced to watch Mary and Francis consummate their marriage. *Bash believes that his brother's guards tried to kill him. * Mary signs her name Marie R because she was signing her title: Marie R. stands for Marie Regina, which is Latin for "Mary the Queen". See Also References Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode Category:Episode Guide Category:Season One